Drash Hoot
Description My name is Drash Hoot, and I'm not like one of your everyday stallions, I have done so much, that must ponies wish they could have done, I'm nice, loving, have a fatherly love, and I will protect any pony, even if it will cost my own life to do it. Some question on how i do my job as a medical doctor..., I question why there even in my Tardis. I easily blush, I'm a romantic, and i have many secrets on my past. Is very sensitive to some things. 'Bio' First name = Drash Last name = Hoot Age = 21 Gender = Male Race = Unicorn Eye and Mane color = Brown Loves eating carrots known for helping out others in time of need or not, and being a romantic Owns a Tardis Name he go's by = Professor, Engineer, Time lord, Doctor, Hooty pie, Hooty, Has killed before, Reason = To protect others Note: Doesn't care for himself, will do anything to protect others Combat experience = yes Combat training: First class royal guard training Strengths: Negotiator, Quick thinker, loving with every pony, and very kind Weakness: Easily blushes, eats at worst times, and overprotective. Clothing: Brown raincoat, red tie, and black glasses Note: Raincoat can hold many items in it's pockets, can care 90.718 kilograms(200 pounds) of rocks and still very light. Note 2: asked the parents about of raincoat, parents say "his grandfather put a spell on it, to carry many as many items" Weapons of choice: swords, and any type of firearms. Less weapons of choice: Spears and staffs 'Background' I was born in Canterlot castle, I was raised by my mother and father, I was not given a first name only a last name. At a young age, I was very quiet and shy, I went to a public school, I would always go to the great library at the castle and read a book once a day, at the age of five, my father was a royal guard with first class training, and he wanted me to do the same, I would train with him every day in the courtyard, he went and got me his old guard uniform and placed it in my room. At the age of seven my grandfather passed away, he left a will, it states when i become a certain age i would be left a brown raincoat and a silver pocket watch. At the age of nine my mother and I went took a train ride to ponyville, and after the ride, we went to go see my grandmother, and there she was the first love of my life, a filly pegasus named Pudding, I was too shy to say hello, but I moved on. I felt like I had hold it when I found out she lived right next door to grandmothers and she bin helping her out since my grandfather died. She came over the same day to help out, so I stallion up, and starting talking to her and it worked. We talked for what felt like hours, till I had to go back to castle with my mother, after that I would come back and see her every weekend and talk, tell she moved away to Los Pegasus, be for she left, she gave me a kiss and left with her mother and father. At age of eleven I trained and studied every day from night to day, for the past two years. At age thirteen I went to Canterlot University to get my teaching degree, I passed the test with a ninety-two percent. Two weeks later, I graduated on stage as the youngest stallion to walk on stage. At age sixteen I went to work at the same University I graduated, I worked there for two years tell I decided too to transfer to Los Pegasus. After a long train ride there I got to work at age eighteen, my first class, and there she was Pudding, still the same as i remember her, I looked at her and called out to her, she looked up and her eyes widen and got up from her sit and started flying to my desk, I got up and hugged her. At a year I was working there, I left to go back to Canterlot, and went back to the same University to get my PHD. I passed and this is where my life leaves off, and continues make my story and legend. 'Present' Name's Drash, but ponies call me Hoot, things been going will... that's what I thought.. I relies that i am alone in this universe...My friends slowly shrink... one by one I slowly becoming alone.. The only ones left is Dissy, Clock, Kosh, Doc, and Rift... I would trust them more then anything.. But there is this one mare I can't trust anymore.. Snow.. She's not the pony I feel in love with before.. she just took my hart and throw it to a wall.. I'm a stallion who would stay by there side.. but I'm starting to think if I could trust anypony... even her.. But over all shes not my wight rose that i remember... I do hope she can see that she's making a mistake... So now I just travel around all by my self again.. guess I have to get used to it again.. 'Pony Regenerations' Regeneration two Age = 100 Nick name = Wingies (Thank you snow star) Gender = Male Race = Pegasus Eye color = yellow Mane color = Black Cout color = Gray Cutie mark = Fire Regeneration three Age = 300 Nick name = N/A Gender = Male Race = Unicorn Eye color = yellow Mane color = selver Cout = Black Cutie mark = Scorpion Regeneration four Age = 350 Nick name = Cuddles Gender = Male Race = Earth Eye color = Light green Mane = Brown Cout = Light brown Cutie mark = Sword Regeneration five Age = 459 Nick name = N/A Race = Earth Eye color = Brown Mane = Dark brown Cout = Pale fruit pink Cutie mark = Question mark Regeneration six Age = 529 Nick name = Owl Race = Griffin Eye color = Orange Feathers = Brown and wight with a gray on the tips Regeneration seven Age =640 Name Nick = N/A Race = Pegasus Eye color = Light blue Mane = Dark and light blue strips Cutie Mark = Equal sign Regeneration eight Age = 750 Name Nick = N/A Race = Earth Eye color = Light blue Mane = coffee Cutie Mark = sword & wings Regeneration nine Age = 825 Name Nick = N/A Race = Earth Eye color = Blue Mane = Basil and lilac Cutie Mark = Hourglass Regeneration ten Age = 914 Name Nick = N/A Race = Pegasus Eye color = Green Mane = blush and brick Cutie Mark = Hourglass Regeneration eleven Age = 978 Race = Earth Eye color = Brown Mane = Black Cutie Mark = Detective glass Trivia Likes * Carrots * Red * Food * Tardis * Swords/Long swords * Fashion * Love * Friends Dislikes ''' * Lies * Cheating * Death * Daleks * Cyber Ponys * Change Journal pages '''Day 413 I just gotten this ship.. What i been told it's called the T.A.R.D.I.S. What I been told it's a time machine... crazy but it really is.. if this going to be my new life like better do as much as I can... hope i done screw anything up... Category:OCs Category:Stallions Category:Unicorns